


Charlie Brown Trees

by ananonwriter



Category: Glee
Genre: 25 days of Christmas tumblr writing challenge, M/M, Tumblr: seblainesundaychallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ananonwriter/pseuds/ananonwriter
Summary: The 25 Days of Christmas Writing Challenge 🎄Starting December 1st, write something each day inspired by that day’s prompt!DAY EIGHT: Christmas TreeAlso this ties into Seblaine Sundays prompt #56:Evergreen** So life happened and I fell behind in muse and time for writing but I'm going to try and finish these prompts before going back to work in the new year. My apologies to everyone who is already all Christmas'd out already.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Kudos: 17





	Charlie Brown Trees

Sebastian knew this day was going to come. He was a little surprised that it hadn’t happened already, but as if to make up for it, it had come in rather spectacular fashion. He and Blaine had had their first real fight, both of them becoming so involved and overcome with emotion that they had hurled insults they didn’t mean (at least Sebastian hoped Blaine hadn’t really meant what he’d said) and had walked away from each other. As soon as that had happened though, Sebastian’s hurt had been replaced immediately with a feeling of loss and fear; fear that they wouldn’t be able to come back from this. 

It was stupid really. It wasn’t that Sebastian was anti-Christmas, but he definitely didn’t have the same kind of Christmas spirit and energy his boyfriend had. For the most part, Sebastian had been excited to experience the season through his boyfriend’s eyes, and share in that wonder, but it had easily become overwhelming. And that was the real problem. Sebastian had gotten overwhelmed with everything that Blaine wanted to do, and experience, with him, and it had begun to feel like he was parading Sebastian around and showing his off, more so than actually participating in holiday festivities. 

Even though he knew his boyfriend wasn’t someone that needed material things, it was small things, just the thought that often mattered to Blaine. Still, Sebastian found himself at the local florist looking for something to help his apology. The minute he saw it, Sebastian knew he had to have it for Blaine.

***

“Sebastian, What are you doing here?” Blaine asked as he opened the door at his parent’s house. 

“I’m sorry. I’ve come to apologize,” Sebastian said simply. “I know how much Christmas means to you, and how much you enjoy it. And I hate that I made you feel bad about something Christmas related. I know you just want me to have a good Christmas too; to enjoy myself.” 

Blaine nodded. “I do. And I’m sorry. I know... I can get a little over zealous in my celebrating. And it can be... a little much. I just want you to have the best Christmas ever. Because being with you is making this one of my best Christmas’ ever.”

Sebastian smiled softly. “I am; having a good Christmas. I promise. For the same reason. And I know I can be a little grinchy at times, but it’s not because of Christmas or you. It’s me.” He balanced the box he was holding in one hand and pulled off the lid. “This is for you.”

Blaine’s face softened and he smiled at Sebastian before peering over the lip and into the box. “What’s this?” 

“It’s a Charlie Brown style Christmas tree for your room. Made out of a real evergreen boughs, so it will smell nice and Christmas-y and everything,” Sebastian smiled. 

“Bas....” Blaine sighed softly, stepping out onto the step and reaching up to kiss Sebastian on the cheek. “Come in. Let’s take it upstairs.”

“Does that mean I’m forgiven?” Sebastian asked, with a sigh. 

Blaine nodded. “It does. If you forgive me too.”

This time Sebastian nodded. “As soon as you left, I was worried I’d lost you.” 

Blaine tucked his hand into Sebastian’s and gave it a squeeze. “Not happening Smythe.” He led Sebastian up to his bedroom. “So why a Charlie Brown Christmas tree?”

Sebastian smiled, cupping Blaine’s cheek once he put the tree down on his desk. “Because if anyone can turn this little tree into something special it’s my own Christmas elf.” 

Blaine shook his head. “Maybe we can do it together, and start some of our own Christmas traditions. Like always having a Charlie Brown tree. Or making things for each other.” 

Sebastian grinned wide. It would have scared him to think about being in a relationship, the same relationship, a year from now, two years from now, as many years from now that it would warrant starting their own traditions. Except it was Blaine. And with Blaine, it just felt right. “I think that can be arranged.”


End file.
